Slytherin Royalty
by Ravenerin
Summary: You've heard my story before. The little nobody who suddenly becomes somebody. The girl who suddenly gets noticed by the "Prince". You know that it starts as a plot to dethrone the Prince. Of one thing you can be certain: you don't know me.
1. Of Cold and Broom Cupboards

Slytherin Royalty

_Chapter One: _

_Of Cold and Broom Cupboards_

It was unusually cold. The September air hung before her, her breath coming out in short gasps through chattering teeth as she raced with the rest of the students into the moderately warmer corridors looming ahead. She shivered as another cold wind wracked her body.

She was a small girl with a small frame and the cold was blowing right through her. Camden Tarragon _hated _the cold. She thrived in the warmth and basked in the loving glow of the sun. Why, then, was she stuck here in the harsh cold climate that was associated with this part the her country? It was a combination of being forced to go by her parents and having no other _real _options.

Oh, sure, she could have gone and studied abroad in Beauxbatons, but who would do that in their right mind? Besides, French was not exactly her strong point, no matter how much coaxing she'd had as a youngster. Thinking about the tantrums that she had thrown in her younger days caused a sneer to curl her mouth upwards in a grudging smile. A passing First Year shivered in fear and edged away, which wiped the smile off Camden's face fast.

She wasn't used to smiling and that was quite obvious. Most of the people in her house weren't used to _real _smiles. They had foul simpers, false sweet ones, and smirks that came close but none ever managed to reach their eyes. Some said it was the life that had caused them to harden at such a young age. Camden assumed it was just inherited, as none of their parents had ever managed a smile for them, either.

Reaching the dungeons was no hard feat but reaching it in time was. She was almost late and that would never do. She slipped in when Slughorn's back was turned, thankful for small favors like the oddity of having Harry Potter as a student that distracted the new, overly-large teacher that reminded her vaguely of an armchair that was favored by her Great-Aunt Mildred. Then a scowl graced her features as she realized she was actually grateful to _Harry Potter._ She shivered with self-disgust.

Soon the man realized he had a class to teach and turned his attention on the rest of them. Camden sighed; this was certain to be a long year. The man was full of himself and definitely attention seeking. During role call, he managed to pause at every single name that he associated someone rather famous with. Of course, Zabini he acknowledged. Camden smirked to herself as she thought about the tall boys' mother's latest marriage. Gold-digger if ever there was one. To her surprise, her name was called once again and she flushed in embarrassment at being caught daydreaming.

"Miss Tarragon? Are you, by chance, related to Remington and Sheridan Tarragon?" the man asked, peering down at her and suddenly standing right by her desk in a far corner of the room.

"Y-yes. I mean, yes, sir, I am. They're two of my older brothers," Camden said softly to her desk.

"Hmm. Brilliant boys, brilliant. I had the pleasure of meeting them a while back, there. How've they been?" the man boomed merrily.

"Uhm, good, I 'spect. We, uh, don't talk much, as I'm so much younger than they are..." she trailed off, slightly irate that the man was talking to her in the first place.

"Oh, yes, well, that's lovely, dear," he blinked, obviously put-off by her manner and continued on.

Camden sighed and allowed her head to drop to the desk. It was Sixth Year and already she couldn't wait for _next _year to be over. Potions she hated with a passion, mostly due to a certain Severus Snape who had took it upon himself to make her life a living hell for the past five years. It didn't look to be much better this year.

The only form of amusement during the entire lesson came from watching Draco Malfoy get purposefully ignored and rejected by the Armchair. It was truly the high point of her entire day, she'd soon find. She hated the blonde pretty boy with a passion. He was another reason for her tangible dislike of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It never occurred to her that Malfoy would be even more of a git as a result of being treated like nothing compared to Potter during a class he was used to being favored in. It had never occurred to her that his anger outlet would be her. If it had, she'd have made herself scarce. As it was, she was floating towards her next class in a daze of happiness, induced by watching Slughorn put Malfoy down. It just so happened that none other than Draco Malfoy was, too.

"Oi, Tarragon! Haven't you forgotten something, dear?" he mocked her with his fake politeness.

She whipped around and eyed him curiously. Upon seeing a gleam in his cold gray eyes that meant imminent doom for her, she began backing up. Next thing, she was on her back, having been caught by a well-aimed "Petrificus Totalus" curse. Her body was completely bound and she cursed internally, fearing what might become of her now.

The tall blonde loomed overhead and sneered down at her. Even from this angle, Camden could see why he had all the girl's in her Year practically eating out of the palm of his hand. Undeniably, Draco Malfoy had to be about the hottest boy in their year. This was all admitted grudgingly, of course. She'd never admit such blasphemy aloud.

"Aw, Tarragon, rolling around on the floor, are we? Hoping I'd join in? Sorry, sweetie, but I don't _do _others guys and seeing as you're so close to one... Well, may as well be one, yes? Or were you getting in some practice? It really pays off to be able to lay on your back well enough, so I hear," he smirked at me with his words being said.

Camden only stared at him, being unable to work her mouth to form the angry words so desperately wanting to be said. Finally she managed to furrow her eyebrows and glare, probably only managing to look inanely _stupid, _if Malfoy's face was anything to go by and he was usually a good judge of feminine appearance.... She wondered suddenly if she _did _resemble a boy.

"I'll just leave you somewhere for someone to find eventually, shall I? Up we get, Tarragon," he sneered and then continued to pick her up like she weighed nothing. His face looked momentarily surprised by the light burden he held but said nothing about it.

Inside Camden's organs were rebelling against the close contact he kept with her. She was also turning over in her head what last she'd had to eat. She ate an awful lot but none of it ever seemed to stay. It must have been extremely fast metabolism because she certainly wouldn't binge and purge like the rest of her house mates seemed to be doing these days. That was _they're _thing.

Suddenly, she was dumped like a sack of potatoes into a broom cupboard. Really, she huffed to herself, I should have paid more attention. Now she had no idea where she was, not that it would do her any good, really...

"I'll just leave you here... to be found or not," he said with a smirk and closed and locked the door.

Several minutes later and what seemed like an eternity to her, she was able to move again and immediately searched her robes for her wand. It wasn't there. She stared in horror at the locked door. It was going to be a long time until someone found her. She sighed and slouched down from her sitting position, her back against the door. May as well be comfortable, she thought, even as her stomach gave a rumble. She groaned. What a day this was turning out to be.

_Malfoy's Point of View_

Today was a horrible day... He couldn't seem to be get anything right. He was late to his first class this morning, the first of the entire year. Way to start off on the right foot, Draco, he thought sarcastically to himself. And to make matters worse, he was basically rejected by the fat arse who was pretending to be a qualified Potions master. The _nerve _of some people.

He'd stormed off from the Dungeons, not bothering to apologize to anyone as he bulldozed through the group of anxious students, bent on getting to their first set of classes of the year on time, with as little exposure to the cruel weather currently gracing the countryside. Then again, it wasn't his way to apologized. He took what he wanted, got what he wanted, and so what if tread on a few toes to get there? He smirked to himself and then spotted _her. _

Camden Mildred Tarragon. A name that often ran through his thoughts, much to his disgust. A name that plagued him like nothing else had ever been able to. For some reason, his fellow Slytherin just really _pissed _him off. She had always gotten under his skin and he'd never had the guts to find out why. Truth be told, she scared him slightly.

Well, it wasn't actually _her _that scared him, more her family name and who she was associated with. Camden came from a rather large family that was just as Pure as his was (which wasn't actually very pure, if you think about it, he thought wryly) and quite nearly as rich and much older. The Tarragon's had, in fact, had more of a hand in shaping the history of Great Britain that any other Pureblood family, even calling a few of the Crown family. They had to be related, however distantly, because that's the way of Pureblood families.

Her father, Phyllus Tarragon, had married Luciella Foxglove and had built quite the family. Camden was one of nine children, almost all of whom were male. The oldest son, Remington, was the heir to the considerable fortune and estates of Tarragon. His twin brother, Sheridan, was younger by three minutes and resented his Fall from Fate's grace. There had always been tension between the two brothers, enough so that the Daily Prophet commented on the family from time to time.

The next oldest after Sheridan was Adrien, who apparently detested his name and was telling everyone he could to call him Cole, although most just ignored it. After Adrien came Lucan and Lucienne, another set of Tarragon twins. They attended Hogwarts and were in the year above Draco and Camden. Camden was the favorite sibling of the L Twins, as they were called around the school, and most people knew not to mess with her, except for Draco, of course. He smirked. As if anyone would confront HIM, _the _Draco Malfoy.

The youngest children were Mildred, Benedict, and Fox. Draco knew _all _about Camden Tarragon. He'd made it his purpose in life to find out about everyone he ruled over. And indeed, he thought in amusement, he did hold sway over Slytherin House. Camden wasn't being a loyal follower. He sneered. Well, he'd just have to fix that, now wouldn't he?

A few minutes later he was sitting in the Transfiguration room, satisfied that Camden was currently stewing in front of a remote broom cupboard. He supposed _he'd _have to set her out, after dinner, of course. No one else would bother looking for the tiny mouse of a girl that he'd just left. He would feel sorry for her, only he had just reminded himself he didn't care. He smirked as he fingered the wand he had stolen from the young Tarragon girl before dumping her in the closet.

This year would prove to be fun, he thought with a smirk better than any he'd given to date. Oh yes, loads of fun indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yes, well, I've had this idea brewing in my head for a long time now. I figure, everyone else can do it, why not me? This is the first chapter and my first attempt at setting something in writing for a long while. Tell me how you liked it and yes, I actually do have something that resembles a plot to go for the story. Next chapters will probably be in first person, as that's the way I usually write. This was sort of... a test, if you will. XD

I hope you liked it and _please _review! More as soon as possible.


	2. Of Thoughts and Threats

Slytherin Royalty

_Chapter Two: _

_Of Thoughts and Threats_

_Camden's Point of View_

The cupboard was cramped and even though my knees were pulled up to my chest, I was still being stuck by random objects on the floor. I blew at a strand of my straight blonde hair and sighed. I suppose I was lucky to have gotten off so easily. Malfoy in a foul mood usually meant hell for anyone, especially me. I couldn't help but wonder if the cause of this temper was really something so trivial as Slughorn or if it went deeper than that.

Lives are usually hard and its even rougher when you are the child of a Death Eater. Life then is rough beyond belief. I know myself how it is. Secret happenings in your sitting room. Random people running through your house. And, of course, the constant fear that you might anger the Dark Lord. Then, you wouldn't have to worry about living.

It wasn't a stretch of the mind to figure out that the Malfoy's were deep into the inner circle of the Dark Lord. Everyone knew it. I even suppose Dumbledore would know, too. I mean he's actually rather intelligent and all that. It's not like half the school isn't aware that most of the people in Slytherin have been exposed to some of that shit at some point in their life.

I heard my older brother Adrien saying something about the Dark Lord giving Malfoy a choice. Choices are usually rather nasty in my world. It's mostly between Life and Death and most people choose Life, no matter what the cost. I've seen what that kind of choice can do to a family. My best friend in the whole world, AmberLyn Katinka, was killed along with her younger brother, Atakin, when her father had been faced with the very same choice. It was horrible. Her mother was placed into Saint Mungo's not long after.

I wondered vaguely if I'd be out before dinner and then sat straight up at my second thought. _Will I ever get out? _My head hit the low ceiling and I cursed under my breath. It was a force of habit that the words that could possibly save me would come out softly. That's mostly my life when I'm at home, unless Remy or Sheri has come to visit. Even though Remy will eventually take over all that belongs to the name of Tarragon, he chooses not to stay at the house with the rest of us. Neither of them do. Makes for very uncomfortable times. Remy and Sheri are undoubtedly my father's favorites and when they are not home, he is in a constant state of terrible displeasure. Otherwise, he's just displeased. I've never known my father to be a happy man but the eldest Tarragon twins make my father resemble a normal person, at least.

My eyes were beginning to close. I wondered what time it was. The light being shafted into the room wasn't very bright which led me to believe it was close to sunset. Then again, who knew how often the windows were cleaned.... I shuddered with self-pity. If I couldn't pity myself, I doubt anyone would. Yes, I know. I'm selfish. But humans are essentially selfish beings.

My last complete thought before I surrendered to the depths of the realm of dreams was that there would be hell to pay when and if I was released from my hateful prison.

----------------------------------------------------_Malfoy's Point of View_-----------------------------------------

I stretched and smiled as several people eyed me with open interest. Dinner tonight had been really quite wonderful. The smile on my face soon faded as I realized that Potter and his two hapless followers had turned to stare at me from the Gryffindor table. It was replaced with my trademark smirk and I watched as Granger turned slightly pink. I suppose it was somewhat flattering that even a Mudblood found me attractive. After all, I was attractive and I'm pretty sure the Mudblood is female, so why shouldn't she take it all in? My smirk faded as my thoughts once again returned to the girl I had left in a broom cupboard.

I don't know why she could annoy me so easily and I didn't want to believe the immediate answer... that I actually cared about what the Tarragon Princess thought of me. She didn't seem to care very much one way or another about me and I … wasn't really that used to that. Everyone else did. Hell, even Potter cared more about me then she does and that's just wrong. I frowned , too deep in thought to notice the Great Hall had almost completely cleared. I was taken out of my trance by a shrill, incredibly high and very obnoxious voice that I knew immediately belonged to Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco! You have to get to the Common Room so that you can get ready for your rounds!," she said straight into my ear in a commanding voice.

I sighed and rubbed at my ear as I took her arm and led her down to the Dungeons. The only reason I even bothered with her was because Lucius had told me to. I simply wouldn't have been bothered with her if he hadn't. The girl was annoying, not very intelligent, and rather ugly. I mean, sure, I suppose most people would call her pretty in the least, but she didn't exactly _do _it for me, you know?

I shed my robes in the Common Room. I preferred not to be hindered by them when I took the rounds because they just bothered me and got in the way. At half past eight, I left the Common Room and went about my way, sauntering up and down the corridors until I came to the place that had been plaguing my thoughts since after Potions. I let the door swing open and raised an eyebrow at the small girl who was curled into herself and quite obviously deeply asleep. The corner of my mouth curled up and I lazily drew my wand and shot a stream of ice cold water directly into her face. She shot up and squeaked in protest as she injured herself on the ceiling.

"Ah, Tarragon, you are not supposed to be out of your House at such a late hour. I should take points off but that wouldn't be good for my own House, eh? Be lucky you are in Slytherin or you would really be hated by your Housemates." I said softly into her face as I dragged her out of the cupboard and into a standing position before shoving her into the wall.

"Listen, Tarragon. You've been a pain in my ass for quite some time now. You really must decide if you really are a Slytherin or not so the rest of us can rest easily. I'm tired of your bullshit and you getting along so well with _Mudbloods. _Yes, I know all about that. You're making us look like shit and that won't do. Especially me, because technically, you are _mine. _I fucking _own _you, Tarragon. It's the owners job to punish what's theirs. Don't forget it, Tarragon. You got off easy this time. I expect the next will be worse. But there won't BE a next time. Right, Tarragon?" I said in a deadly calm voice to the obviously terrified girl, satisfied with the enthusiastic nodding of her head.

I let her go and she ran for the Dungeons. I frowned slightly and then grinned. Well, it looked likes my work is done there, I thought proudly and shoved my hands into my pockets, whistling an odd little ditty as I continued my rounds. Tomorrow would prove to be a better day. Of that I was certain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, do we like it? I'm unsure if Draco is right or not. I mean, does he seem... Draco-like?

Thanks to the following people for reviewing the first chapter:

sidnerella, Bustedwitch, and TheRealSlytherinPrincess. And to my 39 visitors. XD You all make me feel special.

This story is already on the favorites list of one person and two others have it on their alerts. Thanks!

All reviews are replied to via pming, so you get to hear from me! Yay! Right? No? Well, please review and let me know what you think. I know there wasn't much action or anything truly interesting in the first two chapters... This chapter at least had some hot, angry, Malfoy-threatening-to-destroy-Camden action... or not. Tell me what you thought and we'll get another chapter. XD


	3. Of Grey and Conversations

Slytherin Royalty

_Chapter Three: _

_Of Grey and Conversations_

_Camden_

I ran for the Dungeons at break-neck speed, thinking that this was the fastest I'd ever managed to run. My straight hair was flying out behind me and my feet hit the ground with a maddening, quiet _thump. _The only thought in my head was "_get to the Dungeons, get to the Dungeons. _

_Malfoy. _The blood rushing through my veins turned ice cold, making me feel sluggish, my body moving slower than a minute ago. Just thinking about his name made me shiver with horror and fear. I couldn't deny it any longer. He scared the living shit out of me.

I couldn't believe he had threatened me like that. But then again, I don't know why it surprised me so much. I mean, it's _Malfoy. _But I had to admit, the fact that Malfoy seemed to take up most of my thoughts pissed me off more than anything. It was rather annoying that the stupid git took up most of my thoughts, when thoughts are so preciously few. Yes, I just admitted that I don't think that much. But that's just me.

Anyways, I made it to the Common Room entrance and gasped a hurried "_Pureblood" _and entered as quickly as possible, stumbling slightly over the door. I ran through the crowd of people still in the Common Room and not for the first time cursed the fact that everyone seemed to stay up forever. Didn't these people believe in sleep, in mean, really.

"Addison! Addison, get the hell up," I demanded, my breath now coming out in random gulps. I had to practically swallow just to get the air to my starving lungs. I'm really not in shape at all. I wonder who's fault that is....?

My best friend in the world, Addison Grey, bolted upright into a sitting position on her bed. Addison was amazing. That's the only thing I can think to say about her. She's beautiful and tall, with long legs and a tan that never seems to disappear. Addi was funny, intelligent, and sarcastic without being mean about it and everyone loved her. She was also quite popular. For all this, she somehow managed to become my best friend in the whole world and I trust her with my life. Trust is something that is hard to give to a person when you are a Slytherin and the fact that many people gave her their trust spoke volumes about her.

For all Addi's seemingly "perfect" appearance, her life was far from that. Her parents were both killed in some type of explosions while off on a "secret" mission. A.K.A., they died in their preferred line of duty. They had both been Death Eaters. Without any parents, both her and her two younger siblings had been sent off to live with a distant Aunt and Uncle who hated them all, having never cared much for their father. Addi didn't get a lot and it always made me feel rotten when I had more than she. I'd bought loads of stuff for her but I knew that it didn't make up for not feeling wanted at home.

As a result of all this, she'd become a little bit of a slut. Okay, she _was _probably _the _slut, but I still loved her. I knew she only did that because she wanted the love of a human being, even if it wasn't real. She could get into a temper when she was woken up from a deep sleep and I was thankful that she hadn't gotten to that point or my head would be chewed off.

Instead, she pushed back her black hair and said in her quiet voice, "Where the hell were you at dinner? I looked all over for you but you weren't in your usual seat. Hell, you weren't at half of your lessons today after you had Potions. Malfoy seemed particularly smug every time a teacher asked me where you were and I had to tell them that you were sick. Why the fuck did he seem smug?"

Oops. Now she was angry. I should have known this would happen, I mean, she hates the git just as much as I do. Although I'm pretty sure she hates him because he fucked with her, _literally and figuratively, _in Fourth year and then dumped her the next day practically. The girl has just as much reason as I do, really.

"Um, he may have locked me into a broom cupboard and locked it, then left me there since after Potions with no way out as he took my wand," I said bluntly, watching her face as she looked horrified.

"So that's where he went off in such a hurry after only being here for, like, five minutes? That bitch!" she suddenly shouted, causing some kid to run up and see if someone was dying, leaving with a look of disappointment on her face when Addi kicked her out.

Addi grabbed me by the arm and pulled me onto her four-poster, promptly shutting the curtains and casting several choice charms on the bed so no one would be able to listen in or bother us. I was fidgeting as she finished mumbling and whipped around to face me, crossing her legs and piercing me with her unblinking green eyes. I felt a blush come to my face; I hated it when people stared at me. I took a deep breath to calm myself and brace myself for what lay ahead, frowning in concentration to banish the offending blush.

"What is going on, Cami? Why is Draco _fucking _Malfoy doing all this shit to you? We've been only in school for two days and already he's pulling his shit? How come you can't just …. give in or something? Be quiet and let him pretend to have control over you? I mean, maybe then at least he'd leave you alone... What?," she demanded, in reference to me shaking my head back and forth slowly.

"No, you really don't understand it, Addi...," I began.

"What's not to understand? Malfoy obviously has a stick up his ass and tries his damnedest, usually succeeding too mind you, to make your life a living hell. It's not to hard to see, Cam." she said causing me to frown.

I told her what had happened today and about his threat and she practically exploded. I sat still obediently and listened to her rant for a good half an hour. She'd stop when she was ready and, hopefully, she'd be able to tell me what I should do. If anyone would have an answer to this, it'd be her.

"So, what are we going to do about this, Cami? I mean, you can't let him ruin your Sixth Year like you did last year...." suddenly an odd glint came into her eye and she said slowly, "How about you return the favor for once... give him a taste of what you've been getting for years? And have some fun while you're at it?"

I was blinking, trying to absorb it all, and when it became too much I blurted out, "What do you mean, "return the favor"?"

She faced me once more, a broad grin stretching across her face and she said, "You're going to destroy Draco Malfoy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So do we like Addison Grey? How did you like the chapter? I'm completely sorry that I kind of ended it hanging... Actually, I'm not. XD lol. But tell me how you liked it. I wanted to get out the third chapter as I'm too busy tomorrow to do it. I'm getting up at 6:00 to get shower and I'm leaving at 7:30 to go to Baltimore with Sally and Joe, my next door neighbors, to pick up their son, Chris... And then I have to go teach a bunch of pee wee cheerleaders how to cheer. XD

Thanks to:

TheRealSlytherinPrincess and Bustedwitch for reviewing and yes, there WILL be more Malfoy-threatening-to-destroy-Camden action. Lol.

Thanks also to:

and broadwayis4me for adding my story to favorites (along with sidnerella) and Sunshine-EmmaM and TheRealSlytherinPrincess for adding it to alert (along with Bustedwitch).

I hope ya'll liked it and check out the profile for places to contact me, my twitter, and maybe even some pictures. XD Until next time.


	4. Of Selections and Comedians

Slytherin Royalty

_Chapter Four:_

_Of Selections and Comedians_

_Camden_

I stared at her, knowing that my face was positively blank and my eyes were widened in shock. I loved Addi like a sister but right now, she seemed to be having a complete and total meltdown right in front of my eyes. Either that or she was on something really, really, _really_ good. I mean, come on, she just said that I was "going to destroy Draco Malfoy". She must be tripping or at least pulling one over on me.

Really, let's just stop and think about it for a second here. I think someone doesn't understand exactly who Draco Malfoy is and exactly to whom Addison Grey is speaking to. Let's clarify it, shall we?

Draco Malfoy is by far the most popular male figure in just about the entire castle, next to Harry Potter, unfortunate enough. He's most certainly the most popular Slytherin. This is not by design or anything like the Fates jumping in and placing him in such a role. It's merely by the natural course of things that he's gained such a title as "Slytherin Prince". It's just the way of things.

A Muggle scientist named Charles Darwin once wrote his theory on evolution and included in it the theory of natural selection. Natural selection is the process by which heritable traits that enable the parents to survive and reproduce are "passed on" or given to their offspring, in turn enabling them to survive and reproduce. This is seen all the time in the wilderness.

The Pureblood way of this is almost the same as the natural process. They "keep it in the family", choosing to marry their cousins rather than "tainting their blood" with the muddiness of Muggles or half-bloods. This has caused quite a bit of problems and very many strained Bloodlines. But that's not the case for the Malfoys. They are perfect. One hundred percent perfect.

Draco Malfoy could probably be the poster boy for "Perfect Natural Selection". I may hate him but I am a female and I can't deny the fact that he, without a doubt, incredibly hot. He's tall, standing at six foot approximate, and he's built to a tee as a result of Quidditch training. He's even smart, too. Seriously the ideal Slytherin in every way, complete with cockiness and an arrogance that knows no bounds.

And then you have moi. I'm not saying that my gene pool is seriously diluded or anything like that. Far from it. The Tarragons have always prided themselves on their Bloodline, just like many so-called Pureblood families, and they also always pride themselves on their children and their homeliness.

What I am saying is that I come nowhere near Draco Malfoy's status, in absolutely anything. My blonde hair doesn't come nowhere near the feathery softness of Malfoys or the white chocolate color: it's flat, flyaway, straight, and a muted gold. His eyes are a smokey grey... mine are hazel and tend to stay mainly brown. And, even though I try my hardest every year to beat him, he always passes by my best grades without even trying. This tend to piss me off.

Back to the simple, hard fact of life. I will never be able to touch _the _Draco Malfoy in that sense _ever_, even if I did want to try. Which I definitely _do not. _I mean, really, the chances of little ole me being able to do such a preposturous thing as 'destroying Draco Malfoy'? Yeah, get real. Meanwhile back at the ranch...

"No. Absolutely NOT. I mean, seriously, like such a thing could happen anyways. You must be barking, Addi. Take one too many pills recently? I love you, I really do, but do you think that me, Camden Tarragon, could do such a thing as that? Come on, he's like, practically _royalty. _And did ya ever give any thought to, oh, I don't know..._how that could ever happen, _because I highly doubt it can. And what about Pansy Parkinson? No, I absolutely will NOT do it." I practically shouted at her, becoming insensed when she completely ignored my ramblings and started on with her own...

"We'll have to dye your hair a more...well, a better color and actually _do _something with it. I know for a fact that Draco Malfoy does not like girls with flat, straight hair like yours. He told me so himself. And we'll have to coax your eyes into becoming green or at least a prettier shade of brown. And uhm, oh, we can give you a complete make over! That'd be really fun..." she started and after that I couldn't stop her.

That plan had begun and Addi was getting me in way over my head than I want to be. Somebody, please, help me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey, hey, hey. Thanks for reading again! I'ma going to have to go back like tomorrow and fix this chapter, probably add to it, but I wanted to get it out before practice and before I like, forget or get too caught up in my life. I have amazing neighbors that are always over at my house and I'm "not" involved with one of them. And uhm... Yeah, seriously, I've been too caught up in my life and stuff because there's a lot going on and I'm always out and about. Plus, this week's VBS at my church. I'm ranting, so yeah, later.

Go look on my profile for my livejournal, which I just made today! Woot woot!

Disclaimer (since I forgot the first three times, this'll be it for the rest of the story unless I have something else): I do not own Harry Potter or any of the story line. I do own Camden Tarragon and the Tarragon family, Addison Grey and her family, and anyone else I add. I don't own anything so … yeah.

Thanks to:

TheRealSlytherinPrincess for reviewing and for keeping with the story so far! I hope you liked the chapter and yes, the plotting shall commence following this chapter, this is definitely not all. Addison Grey has an evil mind, you shall see.

Misshurrrtbreak and Amanda for reviewing also. Thanks for that! It makes me feel special. XD

Also to I-Came4The-Cookies for adding me to favorites. Thank you very much.

I hope you enjoyed it everyone and reviews are always appreciated (hint hint). Byez!


End file.
